


Show and Tell

by madamewriterofwrongs



Series: Show and Tell [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Relationship Talk, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft evan buckley, buck's not mad about it, but they also have to talk about their feelings, eddie is a little horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs
Summary: Two months after Eddie's accident (and the plans they'd made for the perfect date while he was bleeding out on the road), theyfinallyget to go on that date. But there are still a lot of things unsaid and they're both trying. Buck wants to be better about showing affection without worrying, and Eddie wants to use his words to assure Buck instead of always assuming. So they'll work on it together.And maybe they both really like kissing each other which is just an added bonus.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Show and Tell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766488
Comments: 15
Kudos: 219





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Not How This Was Meant To Go" that I mentioned earlier. I love seeing these boys try to work on their relationship together rather than always brooding separately. 
> 
> And honestly, I've been using the two of them as a bit of an escape lately. Maybe watching them try will help in some way.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Check out my tumblr [madamewriterofwrongs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs)

Some time just before midnight, two lovers strolled arm in arm through the park, watching the moonlight illuminate their path together. It was a quiet night; peaceful and calm. A perfect night for couples to just enjoy themselves.

And then there was Buck and Eddie. What the two of them were experiencing was less ‘romantic’ and more ‘nervous and handsy’. They climbed out of Eddie’s truck, careful not to disturb the sleeping neighbors as they made their way inside. As the pair approached Eddie’s house, Buck came from behind to wrap two solid arms around his waist. It slowed their pace but they kept walking in sync up the driveway like they’d done a million times before. Eddie fiddled with the keys to his house and Buck rested a chin on his shoulder to watch him work – or to distract him from his work, or possibly both. Eddie smiled at the kisses his partner occasionally pressed into his neck, maintaining a firm hold on his waist like it was keeping him from flying away. But mostly, Buck just rested his chin on Eddie’s shoulder and watched.

“So.” Buck finally spoke as they were halfway up the driveway. There were these pesky nerves fluttering his heart and making him hesitant. Despite their amazing night.

“So.” Eddie echoed him in amusement (though his hands fumbled a little more as they approached their destination).

It had been two months since Eddie’s accident and they’d finally, _finally_ , gone on that second date they talked about. That hadn’t stopped them from doing other things that couples did in the meantime, of course. But this date: it had been a long time coming and the build up had them both a little anxious about making it perfect.

And it had been. Because they were together.

Buck nipped at his ear, muttering against his skin. “Hawaiian was good. And no one caught fire.”

“Not for lack of trying.” Eddie didn’t mean to snort so loudly but the memory of it had him smiling.

Buck just squeezed him tighter. “I didn’t mean to startle that waiter.” He protested. “I just wanted the check.” Though there was laughter in his voice, there was still a twinge of pouting that Eddie just wanted to kiss away. So he did.

Stopping a few steps from the front door, Eddie tilted his head just enough to capture Buck’s lips to sooth his worried mind. “No one caught fire.” He appeased. But now that he was kissing Buck, the keys seemed less of a priority. Rolling his hips back to grind into Buck’s slacks, Eddie placed a firm hand on the back of his neck. Buck went willingly – not that he had much of a choice when Eddie’s grasp was so authoritative.

They stayed that way for a short while until the wind picked up and reminded them that there was shelter and privacy waiting for them behind the door. Buck went right back to his favourite position, hugging Eddie from behind while they approached the door.

Eddie smirked, remembering a few hours ago when their positions were reversed. “And the arcade was just what you said.” Pressing Buck up against the machine as he dexterously held the joystick and pretended that he didn’t know exactly what he was doing to the other man.

Buck hummed in agreement. “And the movie was just as you said.” He placed another quick kiss along his neck as a reminder of their time in the back of the dark movie theatre.

“What movie?” Eddie had to chuckle, deep and low, as he ran a hand down the front of Buck’s thigh (his own little reminder).

And then they were standing at Eddie’s front door, key in the lock, frozen. Or, more precisely, Buck was tightening his hold on Eddie like he wanted this moment to last forever. Standing behind Eddie, he could hide the way he tried to swallow his insecurities and ignore the little voice that was whispering _don’t go_. But this was Eddie. And they were trying. So he rested his chin on his shoulder as he’d been doing all night and muttered a confession into his skin.

“We didn’t talk about what happens next.” _What now? Do we part? Do I stay? Do you want me to go? What comes next?_

Even if Eddie understood what Buck was asking, it didn’t make any sense to him. He leaned his head against Buck’s and chuckled.

“I thought that was pretty obvious.” They would go inside. They would probably have a drink. He would drag Buck to the bedroom because now that he _knew_ , he wouldn’t waste an opportunity to know it again.

But Buck hadn’t moved, staring at the door like it would open itself. He was waiting for an actual invitation. A confirmation that all those implied things would actually happen. The way their night had been going, the ending felt fairly obvious to Eddie. But because it was Buck, and because he was trying, Eddie leaned back to look at him; projecting sincerity. “Do you want to come inside for a drink?”

Buck physically relaxed against Eddie, his arm loosened and his body seemed to drape heavier against his. Just a few little words could do that to him and Eddie loved that. Though, it was the barely contained soft smile and shy, longing eyes that sent his heart racing towards the finish line. Buck looked at Eddie through his eyelashes as he mumbled “Sure.”

This part was normal for them. Walking into Eddie’s house after a long night to drink a beer and talk about their day. Except this time, they’d already talked about their day and they were both a little high from the kisses and the late hour for alcohol to have a lasting effect. They went through their routine anyways.

The only bad part about normalcy was that Buck would have to stop clinging to Eddie if they were going to sit and drink. Both of them missed the contact immediately. Eddie’s back was cold and the back of his revere collar was definitely wrinkled. Buck’s arms were left wandering around the kitchen, restlessly leaning and touching every surface while Eddie grabbed two cold bottles from the fridge.

They took their usual positions leaning against the counter, close enough to touch – to feel the heat that passed between them – but studiously avoiding it. Now that they’d parted, it felt strange to reattach themselves to each other. After all, this was only their second date – and the first time they’d finished a meal together. The fact that they’d already had sex didn’t factor in to their decision to finish the date properly. It almost felt like a roleplay: pretending they were just a new couple getting to know each other and exploring each other. But, all of that work had been done long ago.

Perhaps that was why they didn’t speak as they drank. They sipped their beers, passed flirty glances, and then stared straight ahead. What was there left to do? They’d gone on their date; they’d gone back to someone’s house for a drink (with the implication that they would stay the night – and Eddie made a note to explicitly tell Buck later). But what were they supposed to do until then?

 _Find a middle ground_ , Buck decided. He less-than-subtly cleared his throat to get Eddie’s attention. “I’m glad we waited until you were fully recovered. Sneaking out of that theatre would have been a lot more awkward with the crutches.” The image of tripping down the stairs while a suspicious usher followed them with a flashlight made Eddie smirk as he brought the bottle to his lips. Buck watched his partner’s tongue dart out as he wrapped his lips around the opening and drank deep. He was _really_ glad they waited until Eddie was fully recovered.

And Eddie, well Eddie knew exactly what he was doing, and he smirked at his own ability to make this grown man blush with anticipation. He wanted to do it more, so he leaned into Buck’s space, just under his eyelevel. It meant Buck’s eyes would drop and darken and when he exhaled, Eddie could feel it on his skin.

He closed the distance just enough so he could speak against Buck’s lips. “And I really appreciated you keeping me company through therapy. I think my shoulder would have healed a lot faster if I’d had that kind of incentive.” As he finished off the ‘v’, Eddie brought his teeth around Buck’s lower lip and tugged. The way Buck instinctively tried to follow him as he pulled away was something Eddie would never tire of.

The break in contact seemed to settle Buck enough that he wasn’t about to jump Eddie’s bones (barely). He was able to lean back against the counter and sip his own drink without thinking about the way Eddie’s cologne made him dizzy. He smirked over his own bottle. “Did you ever apologize to your trainer for scarring her?”

Just because they were holding back now didn’t mean they always had so much restraint. Buck didn’t even know he could turn that shade of red. But Eddie hadn’t batted an eye, informing his PT specialist that he would be finished soon and would wipe off the equipment when he was done.

Even now, Eddie smiled at the memory. Shrugging, he told Buck as such. “I don’t plan on ever seeing her again so…no.”

This nonchalant Eddie made Buck laugh incredulously. It was ridiculous. If Buck hadn’t have dragged them out of the theatre, he was 90% sure that Eddie would have kept going when the lights came up at the end of the movie.

He couldn’t decide if Eddie was secretly an exhibitionist or just really excited about being in a new relationship. Possibly both? Either way, it seemed ridiculous that Buck was the one to stop their kisses before they escalated. Most of the time. There was that time at the Sports Med facility where Eddie had convinced him to use the equipment inappropriately. But that was an outlier. Sort of.

Buck shook his head, an eyebrow raised like he was trying to scold Eddie – but the smile gave him away. “I’m seeing this whole new side of you. It’s insatiable – and a little horny. I’m scandalized.”

Eddie squinted playfully. “Because you thought you were going to be the horny one?”

“Absolutely.” It came out as a burst of energy that made them both chuckle. He was half serious. When he’d imagined a relationship with Eddie (and since that first kiss, he’d been imagining it quite a bit), he thought that he’d be the one to make the first move into the physical. He was the ‘playboy’ after all. Neither of them had a ton of experience with dating the same sex, but Eddie seemed to take his own inexperience as a challenge to make up for lost time. Buck was not complaining; it had just been a bit of a surprise.

That, of course, led to Buck feeling a tiny pebble of doubt press into his chest. Eddie clearly enjoyed the physical aspects of their newly discovered relationship. But they hadn’t actually talked a lot about what they wanted after that first night. They had just been together, acting normally except that Eddie would lean over and kiss Buck or touch him whenever he felt the urge.

 _What if that was all he wanted?_ Just to add sex to the list of things they did together as friends. But what else was there? They already trusted each other and shared personal things with each other. They knew they worked well together. Had a similar schedule. Had a fair bit of shared interests. And now they knew they both really liked being physically intimate with each other.

The more he let those thoughts swim around in his tired, slightly giddy brain – because Eddie was _right there_ and wrapping his lips around the bottle like he knew what he was doing to Buck – the more Buck struggled to figure out how to say it out loud. To tell Eddie what he wanted from him.

 _Maybe you find a way to show him_.

That’s what Chimney had told him when he’d talked to him about Eddie. Find a way to show Eddie how he was feeling rather use his words. Find other ways to tell him. He could give that a try.

With as much grace as he could muster in his compromised state, Buck reached out his closest hand and carefully slipped it into Eddie’s own resting against the counter.

When he wrapped his hands around Eddie’s, Buck held his breath, hoping he was doing it right. Showing him that he wanted a different form of intimacy. The instant their fingers interlaced, Eddie dropped his head to the new contact and seemed to study it.

With an inquisitive eye, he observed the way Buck’s hand almost seemed to twitch under his touch, like he wanted to hold on tighter but wasn’t. “What are you doing?”

Buck exhaled slowly, trying to steady his heart. He didn’t take his eyes off Eddie’s face as he spoke. “I’m showing you what I want.”

Eddie just laughed. “I think we did plenty of showing already. If that usher ever sees us again, we’re banned for life.” But as his eyes came up to meet Buck’s, his smirk fell. There was such a serious intent in the man’s eyes. Nervous but excited in a way they’d both felt all night. This was new. This was big.

Buck nodded, a soft laugh coming through his insecurity. “Yes but, this,” he squeezed Eddie’s hand, shaking it lightly “is different.”

Oh.

 _This is different_.

Eddie squeezed back.

This was different. This date was different from their other outing as friends. This whole evening was different from the physical affection they normally showed each other. This hand holding his was different from the hand that liked to pin his wrists above his head _just because he could_. This look was different from the glances they’d been passing all night.

 _It was more_.

Buck kept watching Eddie’s expression as the man seemed to realize what was being asked through their touch. And Eddie watched Buck right back, taking in the nerves and the hope and the desire all dancing across his face. Those big blue eyes were staring intently at him. Waiting. Waiting for Eddie to answer back. He needed to hear it.

Just as they’d done at the front door, Buck needed Eddie to say it. Needed to know they were on the same page.

Eddie’s smile was soft but no less excited. If Buck needed him to say it, then he would. “I want a relationship, too. I don’t know what that means for us. I don’t know how that changes things – beyond the obvious”

“So horny.” Buck’s mocking tone only encouraged him further.

“But I do want it. Want you.”

The blush that crept over Buck’s face was also different from the one he’d been wearing when they were teasing and flirting. It was a happy and hopeful pink to his skin that made Eddie want to see it more. Wanted to bring it out more.

Buck rewarded him with a brilliant smile. “Thank you for telling me.”

They stayed like that for a little while: Hands held comfortably between them; maintaining eye contact for periods of time only to skim around other body parts with smiles and smirks; occasionally taking a swig of beer only to go right back to the skimming and holding. But they didn’t say anything else. Just lived in the feeling of anticipation. _Anticipation of what?_ They both knew that Buck was going to stay over. They’d just established that they wanted a relationship and would need to talk about what that meant to them. They were normally so good at just talking to each other. But, despite all the words unsaid, neither of them could think of a thing.

Finally, Buck groaned in frustration, shifting restlessly and pulling his hand away so he could wave it in exaggeration. “Why is this part so weird? I have no problem kissing you, but we try and have a conversation and I don’t know what to say.”

Eddie shrugged in response, equally baffled. “I don’t know. We hang out all the time, this shouldn’t be any different.” It shouldn’t. But it was. It felt different from their other conversations and Eddie had no idea what to do about it.

Buck wracked his brain trying to think of _something_. Anything to help get over the hurdle. Kissing – while very nice – wouldn’t help with the issue of talking to each other. So he went with his second option.

_Find a middle ground._

“Okay. What did you today, Eddie?” He tried to make it sound as casual and upbeat as possible. Like all the times they’d sat at the dinner table at the station, passing dishes and chatting about their day.

Eddie released a huff of laughter. That was not what he was expecting from Buck – he was kind of expecting more kisses. And besides, they’d talked about their days already. They’d done the awkward date chat that slipped into casual conversation. But Buck was looking at him, encouragement written all over his face. _Play along_ , he was saying. With a long sigh, Eddie did as he was told.

“I slept in for the first time in weeks. I dropped Christopher with Tia so he could have a sleepover with his cousins in town. I unsuccessfully avoided having lunch with my sisters. I did some laundry. Went out on a date.”

Buck perked up at that, shifting his body to face Eddie’s, placing his drink on the counter to forget about until the morning. “A date? How did that go?”

So that’s what Buck was doing. Guiding the serious conversation into something easier. Something they’d done a million times. Eddie was so grateful he could kiss him – but he wouldn’t because he was trying to be good. He turned to mirror Bucks position, hip digging into the counter. “Pretty good. Had some good food, had a little fun.” That didn’t mean he wouldn’t get his shots in, though. “Guy was kinda talkative, though.”

Buck smiled, accepting the playful tone – though he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from retorting that Eddie did plenty of talking (though most of it was definitely not safe for work). Instead he found himself quietly asking. “Are you gonna see him again?”

Eddie’s response was almost immediate. “Yeah. He said I could have as many dates as I wanted.”

“You’re really fixed on that, aren’t you.” Buck mumbled fondly. He’d meant it when he said it. He just couldn’t believe of all the things they’d said that day, this was the thing that Eddie remembered most. It seemed even more important to ask what was on his mind. “And how many’s that?”

Eddie gave Buck an adoring smile, his confession shy and quiet. “As many as I can get.”

The look that passed between them would be saved in both their minds for safe keeping. Protected from the days when they would inevitably fight or get hurt or generally have a bad day. They could recall this look and find a way back to each other.

Image now safely secured, Eddie cleared his throat to return to their conversation. “What about you, what did you do today?”

Buck fell into their rhythm easily enough. “I woke up early, went for a run. Did some meal prep – for both of us because Christopher practically begged me. I successfully took Maddie to lunch and Josh tagged along (not really sure who was the third wheel in that). Then I went on a date with this guy who only wanted to make out with me.” Shot for shot; he barely resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the playful squint of Eddie’s eyes.

“’Make out’? What are we 16?”

“You’re the one who said it first.” Buck accused, soothing it with his own confession. “I liked it though.”

Eddie knew what question he was supposed to ask next – and he wanted to ask it – but despite their easy banter, he felt the weight of the words as they left his tongue. “Are you gonna see him again?”

Buck considered his next move carefully. He could say ‘yes’ very enthusiastically the way he wanted to. But he kept coming back to Chimney’s words and his initial instinct when it came to Eddie tonight.

His eyes flickered down to Eddie’s lips and he sucked in his own bottom lip in contemplation. Knowing he had specific permission to touch Eddie, he bridged the small gap between their bodies and pressed their lips together. It wasn’t anything spectacular; they’d had better kisses. Steamier, sweeter, longer. But this kiss had the most promises in it. _As many as he could get_.

Eddie kissed him back but didn’t touch him beyond lips and teeth and tongue. Because this wasn’t his kiss. It was Buck’s response.

When they parted, Buck didn’t go far. A playfulness danced in his eyes, hiding the last bit of apprehension.

“Does that answer your question?”

Eddie made a show of pretending to consider Buck’s offer before answering with his own teasing tone. “Tell me again?”

This time, Buck’s kiss was sure. And Eddie didn’t hesitate to respond. Their bodies fell together easily, hands exploring gently – at first. Old habits were hard to break and the memory of what lay underneath, of what they’d been doing maybe an hour earlier in the quiet darkness of a random movie theatre, was fresh on their minds. Eddie used his thigh as an anchor to turn Buck into the counter and press deeper. He had quickly grown addicted to pressing Buck against flat surfaces because that extra lean would put them at an even height.

That hadn’t been as big of an adjustment as Eddie had thought it would be. He was used to being the tallest one in the relationship, but he found that having to tilt up and expose his neck was not the worst thing in the world (especially because Buck loved to burrow in and press kisses there like it was instinctual). And he was developing a fondness for the way Buck would sometimes rest his chin on the side of his head when he was tired. But putting Buck at eyelevel, pulling him down so they were perfectly matched, yeah that was pretty great.

There was a part of Buck that really liked not having to hunch over to kiss his partner anymore. He loved kissing all those women – being able to surround and consume his lover and give them everything – but sometimes it hurt his back. Not with Eddie. No, Eddie was the perfect height to lean his head against when they were just standing there. He fit perfectly into the crook of his shoulder (and he liked that it wasn’t a stretch for Buck to tuck in behind him and live there). Kissing Eddie was the easiest thing he’d ever done.

As Buck ground his hips against Eddie’s thigh, one of them released a moan that usually indicated it was time to take their exploration somewhere with less clothes. This time was no exception. Though moving was a little difficult when Eddie had a fist in Buck’s shirt and Buck was holding Eddie’s hips at a tight angle.

Instead, they stayed that way for a little while and slowly, the kisses became less desperate; less urgent. There was no need to rush. They had all night if they wanted. Because they wanted this – all of this – for as long as they could get it. When their touches became more about soaking in the warmth of their partner and less about specific desires, Eddie rested his forehead against Buck’s and tried to regain a normal cadence so he could speak.

“Does this mean you’re staying over?”

Specific communication. Mentally, he high-fived himself for remembering to explicitly tell Buck amidst everything that had happened. And the mischievous smile that Buck gave him in return told him that he’d made the right choice.

“Are you asking me to stay over?”

This time, Eddie just rolled his eyes, tugging at the fabric of Buck’s shirt so they could both stand properly. “Okay, that is enough talking for one night.”

Before Buck could retort – because _of course he would_ – Eddie pulled him in for a kiss full of different promises than the one they’d shared earlier. These were promises they had already fulfilled and would continue to fulfil for as long they could. Because kissing Buck was the easiest thing Eddie had ever done.


End file.
